Little Monsters (website)/Posts/2014/March
February #MonsterArt Winnerhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/5311e0d82df5edfa00000000 Morning after oscars, I ate 3 cheeseburgers and had a milkshake. What a phenomenal evening, incredible nominees, and camaraderie. Back to work on #monsterstuff.https://littlemonsters.com/post/5314cbbbe8bc043e0f8b4fe7 ARTPOP is being used in fashion terminology to describe makeup inspired by art. #ARTPOPmessage ⚡️https://littlemonsters.com/post/531557634678332f388b5110 Karl Lagerfeld used Do What U Want from my album ARTPOP for the Chanel Fashion Show! Merci, Karl je vous adore!https://littlemonsters.com/post/5316aa3f4678337e548b5471 15 Days Left To Win #DinnerWithGaga by Supporting BTWFhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/53151b28a296c8aa628b51b9 ARTPOP celebrated in fashion by ELLE Singapore to describe creative collections this season! Feb 2014!https://littlemonsters.com/post/531b4d6746783372068b51ca Painting on a Sunday, I got some amazing oil paints learning how to use them. To make things...been writing songs, filming, reading, editing. Been thinking about you. My fans I miss u.https://littlemonsters.com/post/531cdf124678339f7e8b470e Austin with the haus #itsdangerousbiznashttps://littlemonsters.com/post/531eb7c8c645be15658b4740 Me last night who knows why #Austinhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/531f2f244678334e478b49ac Documenting my Austin trip, good morning monsters!!!!!!! Bitters Soda BBQ Musichttps://littlemonsters.com/post/531f3565467833c2508b480b Stopped by Coldplay, K Pop, and a Death Metal affair. As a music lover former festival junkie, I'm having the time of my life. It's all about bringing people together to share talents. This is an ARTPOP Meccahttps://littlemonsters.com/post/532087eea93921b6548b4edb Excellent for hiking and experiencing SXSW naturehttps://littlemonsters.com/post/53215393afdf7c25448b4e0d A Message from Me about the Born This Way Foundationhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/5321e240a296c8e5768b512b SXSW ARTPOP Rehearsal Pic 1https://littlemonsters.com/post/53221dbea296c82c3a8b4c26 SXSW ARTPOP Rehearsal Pic 1https://littlemonsters.com/post/53221dc02b9978892d8b4e7d #GagaInAustin Rehearsal Pic 2https://littlemonsters.com/post/53221e05467833bf658b46a0 Backstage SXSW with my little friendhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/53221f18c214e437238b5403 SXSW ARTPOP Rehearsal Picshttps://littlemonsters.com/post/53224ad8467833c7238b4678 I loved every moment with you Austin. Last nights show healed my soul. Creative Rebellion is ARTPOP. Release yourself from every expectation. Be free.https://littlemonsters.com/post/532318cb7bdcc186338b4e81 NEW LADY GAGA VIDEO next Saturday 3.22 #8days #iAmARTPOPhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/532360d2467833af788b48bd Surprised Zedd and got hyphy with crowd. It was #Dope feeling their #Aura.https://littlemonsters.com/post/5323c02dc645be15398b4b7d just a baby gaga and a baby millie still terrorizing the playgroundhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/53249c59c214e470778b48b7 My Hello Kitty Creepers ����https://littlemonsters.com/post/5324dcca467833ed658b4867 These are my favorite shoes ever my sister will try to steal them I will stop her with brutal force NO!https://littlemonsters.com/post/5324dd25cb7bb88c0b8b4bbe New Leather jacket, hand painted sad clown smoking your Applause.#MonsterStylehttps://littlemonsters.com/post/5324dfe2dfb7f8bd168b48ca Night night monsters I love youshttps://littlemonsters.com/post/5324fb1a0c4528fe298b4df3 ARTPOP Live: Human BBQ=Hollywoodhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/532618f309ea1a750e8b5067 On an excursion, raising creative hell with my unfashionable attire. EWhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/532633a7467833661e8b48a2 Custom Fendi Bag Vintage Feni Jeans from Tokyo, Vivienne Westwood cape, Prada shoes custom helmethttps://littlemonsters.com/post/53263f338663b750208b4aaa ��https://littlemonsters.com/post/5326410c05414c5d7a8b4e81 My mommy gave me these I love them ������https://littlemonsters.com/post/532644d832f319d5248b4963 THERE IS A MONSTER SURPRISE COMINGhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/5327689446783313168b4613 Lady Gaga's artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball STAGE DESIGN #artRAVE #TheARTPOPBallhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/53277a73467833ef298b4cd0 A stranger took this picture of me in 2008 on the LES in NY, before I was ever a star. We found him and used that same photo for my Roseland poster.https://littlemonsters.com/post/532905ee09ea1acd068b4ff4 I LOVE THESE GIRLS they're opening for June 26 through July 24th of the artRAVE!https://littlemonsters.com/post/532b195c7bdcc1470b8b4bc0 2 days till video. To all my loyal and die hard monsters, this ones for you baby ��https://littlemonsters.com/post/532b9604cb7bb88a718b50ae Additional artRAVE Dates Announced for the UShttps://littlemonsters.com/post/533724d57bdcc130238b4c0b I Wanna Be That G.U.Yhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/532cdfe3467833be5b8b5264 I'll Wreck You Right Uphttps://littlemonsters.com/post/532ce08d8e8954d6248b4576 I'll Lie Down Face Uphttps://littlemonsters.com/post/532ce207c645be133d8b4e75 Finishing up. We who create dare not sleep!https://littlemonsters.com/post/532d0edfc0a5fa281d8b4825 FOZZI IS READYhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/532dc31d05414cec508b4f22 I'M SO EXCITED, THANK YOU FOR SUPPORTING ME THROUGH THICK AND THIN I LOVE YOU ENJOY!��������https://littlemonsters.com/post/532e21a84678336e7a8b550b G.U.Y. - An ARTPOP Filmhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/532e2c564678336f0c8b546a The G.U.Y single cover :) thats my handwriting!https://littlemonsters.com/post/532f8bd432f31963598b4874 Whose in charge like a G.U.Y today?https://littlemonsters.com/post/53305185cb7bb80a5f8b45e0 Having a good day monsters, are you?https://littlemonsters.com/post/5331d85c4678337d3b8b582a NOTHING BETTER THAN DOING A SHOW ON MY BDAY! Missed u monsters, tonight we r united !https://littlemonsters.com/post/53359044cb7bb8a42a8b5091 Do You Wanna Peak Underneath The Cover? #ARTPOPDreams Thinking about the tour and how happy I am to be on stage again and so grateful I'm all healed! �� love you little swine ����https://littlemonsters.com/post/5337907b0ba6b5b92d8b483e Relive Lady Gaga's SXSW performance!https://littlemonsters.com/post/533724d57bdcc130238b4c0b References }} Category:Little Monsters (website)